


The Chosen

by FanGirl18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a cop, Alec is a dad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Summary: He was abandoned because of a prophecy and taken in by a witch. Alec Loss had only survived because of Catarina Loss but now everything comes to a head and he must face his destiny while taking care of his ten year old daughter and meeting his other half. Malec, AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

 

_ A nephilim born as a burning star dies is chosen. Only the chosen and the warlock, the chosens mate, will defeat the darkness coming as the it rises from below and threatens our world.  _

 

Catarina Loss scoffed at the prophecy that while she believed to be true she couldn't believe the shadowhunters were willing to actually do this based off an old vision by an old angel. The Lightwood family with their holy attitude had birthed a son and coincidentally or not depending on whether one believed in prophecies the child had been born as a burning star died. She wanted to laugh because these were the people who had helped Valentine until they were about to be arrested and now they were leaving their child to die in the cold. 

 

“Quiet little one,” she said holding the toddler who was crying his heart out.

 

“Cat are you sure this is wise?” Ragnar asked looking at the crying who seemed to stare at him in wonder.

 

“He may be nephilim but he is innocent and doesn't deserve death over a prophecy that might not be true,” she hissed at him but saw his concern. 

 

“I understand. He will have to be as hidden as possible which means you will have to move away from New York for a time,” Ragnar warned.

 

Catarina nodded her head in understanding as the young child finally calmed down. His head was settled against her shoulder as he looked at her with hazel eyes that seemed to flicker between green and blue. Once he was finally asleep she made a portal and started thinking of a plan on how to keep the young one safe.

 

~The Chosen~

 

A young man in his early twenties with short and unruly at times, dark hair crossed his arms as a portal opened in his apartment. The young woman, who was far older than she looked, was short compared to his tall and lean frame. His smiled at her nonetheless his hazel eyes filled with only mild annoyance that was overshadowed by happiness. He opened his arms to hug her completely ignoring the blue skin and white hair.

 

“Mom,” he greeted. 

 

“Alec my punk of a son,” she joked pulling back to smirk at him. 

 

“Grandma,” a little voice yelled excited as tiny footsteps ran into the room.

 

Alexander “Alec” Loss couldn't believe his life or the way it turned out. He was thankful not to have any memories of his biological mother. He was sixteen when his mom told him the truth and suddenly everything made sense. The constantly moving around, the homeschooling and the defense classes. His life changed even more when one night five years ago he came across a scared little girl with purple eyes. 

 

“Freya,” Catarina said picking up her grandchild.

 

“Daddy braided my hair in a French braid today,” the little girl with dark hair spoke excitedly. 

 

“Nice. Sweetie why don't you go open your present while I talk to Daddy,” his mother suggested putting the twenty two year old on alert. 

 

“What is it?” Alec demanded once Freya was out of the room.

 

“Its nothing not yet at least. Ever since you came back to New York all I can feel is this sense that something is coming and as much as I don't want to admit it there is the prophecy,” Catarina whispered. 

 

“I don't care about the damn prophecy Mom. I will always put Freya first no matter who my other half is or what destiny I have,” he hissed at her. 

 

Catarina sighed knowing that Alec didn't necessarily believe in destiny. He mostly felt anger at the betrayal of his birth mother and he tried to hide it so well. Alec sighed not meaning to get angry at his mother he just wanted someone to love him for him and accept Freya out of love not some stupid destiny crap. His daughter as if sensing their emotions came into the room holding out a bracelet for him to take. He smiled picking her up and holding her wishing the darkness would never come.

 

~The Chosen~

 

Magnus Bane was having quite a good day having no appointments to speak of and a party later today. He already had his fill of Shadowhunters and while the threat of Valentine and Sebastian weighed on everything he was still the high warlock of Brooklyn. Lately the threat of Valentine had loomed so much it became hard to even have a life let alone a party but he realized he couldn't stop living because two psychopaths were reigning terror otherwise what was the point of living. His phone rang and he sighed when he saw it was from Clary.

 

“Biscuit what can I do for you?” He asked rolling his eyes because she sometimes annoyed him beyond belief.

 

“We need to talk to you. There's been a development,” she told him.

 

“Is it that important?” Magnus questioned trying not to get annoyed.

 

“Yes! Apparently there's a prophecy about a shadowhunter and a warlock defeating darkness. It has Izzy’s mother freaking out,” Clary started saying her voice getting loud. 

 

“Okay biscuit calm down I'll be there soon,” he ordered hanging up.

 

After he hung up, Magnus closed his eyes trying to stay calm. He didn't know much of anything about a prophecy but if it was about a shadowhunter and a warlock it would make sense that the Clave would bury it so as not to ruin their delicate reputation. In Magnus’ mind the reputation of the Nephilim was already ruined with the Uprising but that was neither here or now. He just hoped that this prophecy didn't make a mess of his life like everything else has. 

 

~The Chosen~

 

Azazel smirked at the angry nephilim in disgust. He was only using Valentine Morgenstern as a means to an end. He knew where the Mortal Cup was and with it he could control everything. It was intriguing hearing about this prophecy though as it seemed the angels liked to cause problems for him. He needed to find this chosen shadowhunter and eliminate him.

 

“Tell me Valentine do you happen to know who this chosen little nephilim is?” The demon questioned the annoying man.

 

“I can take a guess,” he sneered.

 

“You will tell me,” Azazel ordered smirking. 

 

Azazel grabbed the man by his head and entered his mind. He almost smirked at the implications of what he had found. Such secrets that would change everything for this world and probably just knowing would ruin the perfect life of some perfect little nephilim. This was truly going to be interesting once he found the child but of course with Asmodeus’ child in play certain events would become complicated but he was prepared for this and would end this prophecy once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 

Alec looked at the badge he was given and sighed wondering why he chose a dangerous job when he already had a dangerous life. His magical daughter was only ten years old and she needed all the love he could provide. He supposed it had something to do with being abandoned by his biological mother due to an insane prophecy. Alec wanted to help people, he wanted to protect them and give them a voice. 

 

“Hey I'm Luke,” a voice interrupted his thinking and Alec looked across his new desk to see his partner.

 

“Alec Loss,” he introduced.

 

“That last name it seems familiar,” Luke said as if wanting him to give it away and making Alec realise something important.

 

Alec kept a mask in place when he saw the man frown. He examined him seeing the build and then noticed the name. This man was the alpha and apparently someone who at least knew of his mother if his gaze was anything to go by. Alec chose to ignore his stare honestly wanting to see if he could figure anything out and what he would do.

 

~The Chosen~

 

Magnus looked at Maryse and he could tell she was hiding something. The way she grimaced every time one mentioned the prophecy and the way she seemed to glare at everyone. Normally he would ignore Maryse’ behavior because she was always hostile with Downworlders but something was different and it was bugging him beyond belief. Her harsh behavior only seemed to worsen when Luke showed up and he had enough. 

 

“What are you hiding Maryse?” He questioned snapping drawing everyone's attention. 

 

“Do not speak to me that way,” she started only to be interrupted by Luke.

 

“Stop it Maryse. You are not perfect you know that perfectly well,” the alpha reminded the woman.

 

“I know you are hiding something Maryse now talk or we will find out another way,” Magnus yelled surprising everyone. 

 

“A nephilim born as a burning star dies is chosen. Only the chosen and the warlock, the chosens mate, will defeat the darkness coming as the it rises from below and threatens our world,” Maryse said telling them something they already knew, “Those words have haunted me for twenty years.”

 

“The facts Maryse,” the warlock said trying to find the point. 

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born as a burning star died twenty two years ago. I never realised until the Uprising was done and I was told he was the chosen one. I wasn't going to have a child who would end up with a Downworlder so I left him in the dead of winter in the freezing cold to die,” she revealed sneering.

 

“Mother,” Isabelle said shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“What do you care warlock?” The woman asked snarling like the monster she was. 

 

“Think you idiot. Azazel wants the chosen one and the only reason he would be looking for the chosen one is if that child had survived. It looks like your past is coming back to haunt you. Let's just pray this child will even want to help save our world,” Magnus answered.

 

The magnitude of the revelation weighed on all them. Magnus saw the betrayal in Isabelle's eyes and the way Jace tried to hide his pain. This woman had been a mother to a them and now they were seeing her as the rest of the Downworlders had always saw her, the monster she truly was. He was curious by the expression that Luke carried on his face but he couldn't think of that right now. Magnus realised that this changed everything and he didn't know how. He had been operating under the impression the prophecy was only a possibility now it was a fact, a fact that he feared would change his life forever. 

 

~The Chosen~

 

Luke looked at his new partner across the table trying to figure him out. He had short dark hair, hazel eyes and a tall lean frame. He saw the tattoos running up his arm and from what it looked like it seemed to be a phoenix. The most curious thing was the way his new partner smelled to his wolf. The young man smelled like angel, like shadowhunters do, and he also smelled like a magic. He had his suspicions about who this man truly was but the magic around him suggested he was being protected by someone powerful. A phone rang and he saw his partner look at him before answering. 

 

“Mom not a good time right now,” he greeted glancing at the wolf. 

 

“Freya was insistent on speaking to you before she fell asleep. We both know how mischief she can be kiddo,” his mother told him as he kept his eye on the wolf.

 

“Alright put her on the phone,” Alec told her smiling when he heard his daughter's voice.

 

“Daddy will you be home soon?” His ten year old asked her voice tired and small.

 

“Yeah munchkin I will be just have to finish up some paperwork. Go to sleep and when you wake up I'll be home,” he promised his little angel. 

 

“I have something to show you. Grams showed me how to use magic to grow flowers. They're pretty Daddy,” she said and Alec met the eyes of his partner seeing the eyes of a wolf.

 

“Go to bed sweetie I'll be home soon,” he ordered hanging up.

 

Alec looked at the wolf seeing his knowing eyes and crossed his arms. He knew all about Luke Garroway otherwise known as Lucian Greymark from his mother. He was a shadowhunter who had been betrayed by his parabati, a man who raised a child that wasn't his and loved her. He was a man who loved a woman who died before he got the chance to tell her. The question that bugged him was if he could even trust this wolf.

 

“You know who I am alpha, “ Alec said shocking him, “You can act like you didn't but I saw you watching and I know you heard that conversation.”

 

“Who are you?” Luke asked giving him a look because he had a feeling he already knew.

 

“I'm the chosen one. A child left to die by the whore who gave birth to him. I was raised by a witch who protected me and now I have a daughter who is a witch who I protect. The real question is what are you going to do? You can run back to the shadowhunters and your other allies tell them about me. Honestly I don't even know if I want to help let's see if you and your people can persuade me alpha just be careful where you tread,” he warned.

  
Luke watched the man leave wondering what he truly was going to do. This boy obviously didn't like shadowhunters and with good reason. He was their only hope though and it wasn't just nephilim that needed to be saved but all of them. For now he would keep quiet until he could gain his trust and convince the man to complete his destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Luke figured it out and had a confrontation with his new partner, our lovely Alec. I didn't intend to move it along this fast but considering everything that is going to be covered, plus I just started writing and this happened.


End file.
